


Driving His Pigs to Market (translated from Chinese)

by FaithfulEnya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Snore!Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulEnya/pseuds/FaithfulEnya
Summary: Last night everybody heard the Joker driving his pigs to market in Arkham.





	Driving His Pigs to Market (translated from Chinese)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Driving His Pigs to Market](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610613) by [daomo7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7). 

> Title：Driving His Pigs to Market  
This is a translated work. The translator, woefully, has not yet been very much acquainted with DCU. She wants to apologize for any potential OOCs, mistakes in translation, etc. The original work however was FABULOUS. If you know a little Chinese, be sure to check it out :)
> 
> Fandom：Batman（with inclination to Comic）  
Author：道莫小七  
Relationships:：Batman/Joker (DCU)(implied)  
Rating：PG-13  
Archive Warning：Snoring!Joker；super-short essay；Gotham gang（not full gang though, since some never were in prison and others were kept separately)  
Summary：Last night everybody heard the Joker driving his pigs to market in Arkham.  
Note from the Author：Learned this interesting phrase in class, and took some time to jot the essay down.

Penguin couldn’t sleep. 

For three whole times has he counted his cuties in the cage, for numerous rounds has he tossed and turned on his bed, squeezing the thin bed wires to screeches with his heavy body.

Scarecrow couldn’t sleep. 

The rugged, coarse canvas sack was confisticated upon imprisonment, and now he could only screw up his messy hair with his shrivelled fingers, making rustling sounds.

Two-face couldn’t sleep.

He missed his coin, the tool for him to settle on one of the two options, even though one of them concerned getting up and choking that bastard right now, the other concerned doing the exact same thing in the morning after him suffering through a sleepless night.

Firefly couldn’t sleep.

He resorted to his fantasy, where the fire dragon leaping out of the muzzle licked the walls and pillars inside Akham's building, and he let these images ran wilder and wilder in his mind.

Ventriloquist couldn’t sleep.

“Alright, Mr. Scarface, hmm, we might endure through the night after all…” The him in glasses tried to frame some consoling words to the him in the puppet.

Bane couldn’t sleep.

His physical strength far excelled others even without the venom, making it a piece of cake for him to crack one’s spines into two. The issue now was how he could turn that desire into action while bound by numerous shackles.

Hayley couldn’t sleep.

She usually loved her Mr. J, mad in love, really. Except sometimes when he gave shit to her and broke her heart and leave her hating him for a while. Like when he threw her off the roof, and like, tonight.

Poison Ivy couldn’t sleep.

She levered herself up, peeked over at Hayley in the single cell diagonally across hers. She’d break that clown’s neck with her vine when she get out. It’d be for Hayley’s good, and her own.

Riddler couldn’t sleep.

“Hey, people, anyone knows how to kill a Joker that was driving everyone out of sleep?” He knew the solution, just didn’t have the guts to spit it out. Yet. 

The Joker was sleeping.

Not only was he in a sleep, his loud snores were preventing everyone in this warding area from falling asleep.

In his dream, he met that Bat. No fights, no blood or violence. Just peaceful afternoon tea, with a soft kiss.

Only in his dream.


End file.
